Resident Evil: Lab Rescue
by Celk89
Summary: This is a story for the movie, but im putting it here becuz they dont have one for the movie, but i think it may fit for the game too... check it out n e way.


BY JESSICA PENA   
  
Note: I have created this story for fun. (Basically so I could kill off people) This is a story about resident evil: the movie. I'm going to put it here because they don't have a section for the movie, but it's the same thing and most resident evil fans should have seen it. My story is about the crew that visits the lab, shortly after Alice from the movie is taken by the strange people in the white coats and one of them says, "We are reopening the hive. I want to see what went on down there!" We all know that that was a stupid idea so I made a story about the stupid crew that went down there.   
  
Episode 1 May the Horror begin  
  
Violet Hernandez sat in her office of the Raccoon City police department. She was a member of the S.T.A.R.S squad. In front of her sat her best friend Jewel. Both of them belonged to team 12. Jewel Rodriguez had recently just been transferred to the team from team 1. Team 12 was the best team. Well actually, it was the second best team considering the other one had just died. Team 12 was known for its good recruits. Of course, every one knew that there were a few idiots on every good team. On this team, it was Devlin llamas.   
  
Jewel turns behind her and said to Violet, "You know the team sent to shut down the hive?"  
  
"Yeah." said Violet wondering what Jewel was about to tell her.  
  
"Well…" said Jewel as if she was about to say something she shouldn't have. "They all died"  
  
Violet stared at Jewel with a still face. Her mouth lay partially open. As if, she wanted to say something but could not make a word of it.  
  
"Rain…Capplin…-" She begun  
  
"- I heard they need to get another team to reopen the hive" Jewel interrupted "They might pick us"  
  
"Really? …I mean how did they die?" Violet had so many questions still to ask.   
  
"I don't know" Jewel answered "but whatever killed the lab workers must have killed them"   
  
Their conversation was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Violet got up from her seat and swung open the door. There stood Devlin, Violets sworn enemy. He was tall and goofy, with messy brown hair. They used to be good friends until she had a fight with Summer Vacasione. Devlin choose Summers side over Violets. Why wouldn't he? Summer had transferred from team 6. She had blond wavy hair and shiny blue eyes. She was every mans dream. The only problem was she had a major attitude problem. She cared nothing for Devlin. She only used him as her slave, but of course, he did not notice that. Next to Devlin stood his best friend Bobby Skatekid. Bobby also liked Summer, but was not her slave. Nor did he get mad at Violet for fighting with her. Bobby looked quite like Devlin, but was quite shorter and with blond hair.   
  
"Come on peoples we have to go to the boss" said Devlin rolling his eyes. He avoiding looking at Violet, but did not hesitate to stare at Jewel with an evil glare. Jewel stared right back. She also did not like Devlin. They had a fight not to long ago.  
  
She followed the boys to the boss's office. In the room stood the rest of the Team. Summer was there, and so was Gabriel Annoysalot. Gabriel was Violets good friend. He had always admired Violet for some reason. As for Jewel, their relationship was not quite the same.  
  
Why just earlier he had followed Violet and Jewel into the building telling Violet how perfect she was. All while poking Jewel and saying how much her hair smelled…  
  
The team stood in a line in front of the desk of their boss Mr. Racopole. He slowly got up from his seat and walked up to the team. He looked sadly at each one of them and finally said, "As you all know our previous team failed to survive there last mission. The two survivors are currently being taken care of. We need you to reopen the hive and make sure it is safe. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" shouted the team members. They were not in the army, but Mr. Racopole had previously been a general in his early years.  
  
"Then we must get onto the mission immediately!" He shouted, "Now get ready"  
  
***  
  
Therefore, begins the fatal mistake that lead to the death of thousands. Well they were not exactly completely dead…  
  
Episode 2 May luck be with them  
  
The crew entered the building carefully. Violet held a walkie-talkie connected to the police station so they could keep in contact.   
  
"We're in" she said softly in to the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Good do you have your protective suits on?" said the officer from the station.  
  
She looked around at the crew to check if they were wearing their white suits and huge astronaut-like helmets. Everyone but summer was properly dressed. She was not wearing her helmet.  
  
"Summer doesn't have on her helmet," she told the officer "I told her to put it on"  
  
She turned over to Summer and said "you have to wear your helmet untill we reach the train"  
  
"But that will mess up my hair!" she wined "Just because you were put in charge doesn't mean you can boss me around!"  
  
Everyone but Devlin rolled their eyes.   
  
"We need the helmet on because their might be a virus in the building." She said sternly "Your lucky your even on this team and that's only because you're the only one that knows the code to open the door."  
  
Summer gave up and looked at Devlin with a sweet smile. "Devlin can you please put on my helmet?"  
  
Devlin ran to her side and assisted her with her helmet.   
  
The mission finally continued. When the reached the first door Summer made Devlin open it while she said the code. Anyone could tell she was using him. The door opened to reveal a small train.   
  
"We have open door one" Said Violet into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"How is your surroundings?" asked the officer.  
  
"All clear" she answered  
  
"Then proceed with the mission." the officer said finally.  
  
Next they had to open the next door and check to see if it was clear. If so another squad and other people would join them to see what went wrong in the hive. The squad entered the train and took off the suits. Bobby started the train and they were on their way. The train glided across the rails until the hit a strange bump sending its passengers flying across the train.  
  
"What was that?" Yelled Jewel  
  
" I couldn't tell. Its too dark!" Bobby yelled back.  
  
"OWW!" Yelled Summer  
  
The team turned around to see what was wrong.   
  
"What is it?" said Devlin sweetly.  
  
" I broke a nail!" Summer wailed.  
  
Just after Devlin ran to her side, they reached the hive. Then suddenly, Bobby noticed something that filled him with fear. Filled with shock, he let the train speed out of control. The train flew onto the wall and crashed. The occupants ran out of the train. BOOM! The train was set on fire, but seconds after the group was paying attention to something else. On the floor laid the bloody dead body that Bobby had seen. He was a man and looked like he was not only cut with an axe, but bitten too. He had large chunks of his body ripped out. Along with that, blood was splattered on the walls and a pool of blood was near him on the floor.   
  
"Hello!" yelled the officer "What happened"  
  
" The train crashed and its now blocking our entrance" Violet stuttered. "We wont be able to get back that way"  
  
"Your going to have to go to the front door and wait for us to send backup" he told her.  
  
She signaled to Summer to open the door. Summer nodded and opened it.  
  
"There is a dead body down here and-" Violet began.  
  
"There will be a lot of dead bodies…do you have the suits?"  
  
"There in the train and I am not about to go get them!" She said shaking.   
  
All of a sudden she heard a loud scream, and when she looked around the door was open and Summer was no where to be found…  
  
Episode 3 May they rest in pieces  
  
"Summer!" Devlin yelled, "We have to find Summer!"  
  
"Don't worry Devlin," Said violet in a sarcastic tone "I'm sure she just noticed the zit on her nose."  
  
"No! I have to find her!" Said Devlin in distress, as he ran towards the entrance. Violet tried to hold him back, but he pulled free and ran through the door. Everyone else looked at Violet for a signal.  
  
"Don't go in just yet. It might be dangerous," she whispered to the rest of the team. "We still have 3 hours till the door shuts"  
  
***   
  
Devlin walked slowly down the hallway. His heart pounded through his chest as he saw the blood stained walls. He heard footsteps. Summer could have escaped from whatever had frightened her. On the other hand, perhaps she did have a zit. Then he noticed that it was not just the footsteps of one person, but of many.   
  
He began to walk slower. When he got closer to the other end of the hall, he began to notice people slowly walking towards him. Could it be a survivor from the lab incident? Or a surviving team member? They were too far to tell. When they got closer, he could see they were badly injured…or worse then badly injured. They had pale skin and deep sinking eyes. Their clothes were ripped and bloodstained. Pieces of their body were torn out of their head. These people were dead…  
  
"AHHHH!" He screamed as he ran as fast as he could down the other side of the hall.   
  
They were there to too! They were everywhere. He had no choice but to run into one of the doors near him. He ran inside the nearest room and slammed the door shut.  
  
He stared at the door. From outside the small widow above the doorknob he could see the Zombies slam against the door.   
  
"Creak" he heard from behind him.   
  
Another door that leads to the room had opened. He could hear footsteps and a low wheezing. Scared at first, he slowly turned around. What he saw was Summer. No longer was her hair Blond and wavy, her eyes a shinning blue or her skin peachy and smooth. She was pale and had chunks of her body bitten out. Her hair was stained with blood and her eyes were sunken in, just like the zombies outside.   
  
Her wallet fell on to the floor as she limped. When it hit the ground, her foot kicked it towards him. He picked it up, but when he looked inside, he screamed in horror. Summer moved in towards him with her jaws open and began to devour his face…then his shoulders…then his arm, leaving pieces of flesh and blood spilled across the floor. His screams pierced the air like a knife and echoed across the cold and dark hallways.   
  
***   
  
"Come on" said Violet back in her leader tone "We're going in"  
  
It was moments after she heard Devlin's screams that she decided to finally go in. She led the crew through the door. Already coming towards them was the zombies. The team, as if on instinct, took out their guns and began to shoot them. Blood splattered onto the walls as the zombies hit the ground one by one.  
  
When the Zombies were all down Bobby managed to make out the words "but…umm…how?…What are those things?"  
  
"There's no time for questions Bobby! Let's just hurry into a room! Then we can ask questions!" answered Violet  
  
"Look!" Said Jewel pointing to a room, where they noticed that Devlin and Summer were in. (Obviously they didn't look to good)  
  
They ran inside. As soon as they entered, Violet shot Summer into the head and once in Devlin's just in case. Summer screeched as she hit the floor.  
  
"I never liked Devlin anyway…" Violet sighed as she looked at his dead body."  
  
"What I don't get," said Jewel "Is why he didn't just shoot them"  
  
"Because he's an idiot!" Violet replied  
  
Just then, Violet noticed Summer's wallet on the floor near Devlin's hand. He must have been looking at it. When Violet opened it, the wallet revealed a picture of Summer and her real boy friend…  
  
Episode 4 May they please shut up!  
  
It had been minutes since they left the room where Devlin and Summer lied. They had walked through the door that Summer appeared from right before eating Devlin. They had shot their way through the crowd of flesh eating zombies on the other side. There was much less Zombies on this side than the ones that were on the on side they came through, but as they continued to run further, the crowd grew larger. They quickly ran to the nearest door available. Inside it was empty. There was a door on the other end and an elevator right in the middle.   
  
"Poke! Poke!" said Gabriel as he poked Jewel  
  
"Stop it you imbecile!" Shouted Jewel as she pushed him away "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Poke!" Gabriel continued.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Bobby.  
  
"Leave her alone" Violet said calmly "Just because you are bored doesn't give you the right to bother Jewel!"  
  
"Your right!" said Gabriel as he made his way toward Bobby, with his finger in the air "Poke!"  
  
"How on Earth did he get on the team anyway?!?!" said Jewel in frustration as they made their way to the door at the end of the hall.  
  
"It may not seem like it" said Violet as she looked at Gabriel acting foolishly "But he is helpful…I think"  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as they reached the door. Violet put hear ear to the door and listened. She could hear them on the other side of the door coming nearer and nearer.  
  
"We can't go this way," said Violet in a serious tone.  
  
"Why not?!?!" asked Jewel with a shiver.  
  
"They are on the other side," Violet answered.  
  
"So I can shoot them!" said Jewel holding her gun "I do have the biggest gun!"  
  
Violet rolled her eyes then said, "There is a lot more than you think. We have to leave quickly"  
  
"Well we can't go back the way we came from!" Bobby exclaimed, as he shoved Gabriel away from him.  
  
"How about the elevator?" asked Gabriel "My feet sure does hurt!"  
  
Jewel looked at him as if he were a moose with 5 horns, 3 legs and one eye instead of one annoying person with low intelligence and said, "The power isn't working you idi-"  
  
"-Its Broken anyway" Said Bobby pointing to the empty elevator shaft.  
  
During the argument Bobby had pried open the elevator door. It revealed that the elevator had apparently had fell strait to the bottom floor. In addition, all that was left was the elevator cables.  
  
Boom! Boom! The zombies had reached both doors.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Violet "We can climb up the cables to the first floor"  
  
The door busted open as they leaped one by one onto the cables. They started to climb up. As they climbed higher, they could see the idiotic zombies jump down the shaft in attempt to reach them.   
  
It was a long climb and they soon could barely see the bottom. Soon all they saw was a deep black pit. You could still hear the hisses, groans and an occasional SNAP of a zombie falling and breaking their back. However, they reached the top and were soon climbing out one by one.  
  
"Poke! Poke! Poke!" said Gabriel as he began to poke Jewel again.   
  
"What is with you!" she yelled, "Stop poking me!"  
  
She raised her arm to smack him in the head, but he pushed her back in defense. She tripped and fell back into the elevator shaft.  
  
Below in the elevator shaft, not only were there zombies waiting for her, but another fierce monster that they could not see. They could not see as the monster ripped out her throat exposing the glistening slickness of her bone, or as it ripped off her arm, letting blood pour on the ground for the zombies to drink.  
  
However, from above they could hear only the sounds of her piercing screams.  
  
Episode 5 May the beast be born  
  
"YOU KILLED HER!" Violet yelled in astonishment.   
  
"But I-" Gabriel began as his hand trembled.  
  
"You killed her," Violet repeated as her voice drew into a small whisper and her eyes began to sink in.  
  
"But it was an accident!" Gabriel said as he attempted to place his hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me you murderous freak!" Violet yelled as she knocked his hand away, practically tearing off his shoulder.  
  
Bobby just stood there looking at Gabriel with a scared look on his face. He had a blank expression and would not move.  
  
A sudden noise came from the elevator shaft, but Violet was to shocked and grief stricken to notice. Gabriel's eyes darted towards the shaft. The noise first sounded like the footsteps of a large beast. Then it sounded like the horrible thing was feasting on the last living parts of the poor human that had just fallen. The horrible sounds he heard! Each one gave him a horrible image that flowed through his brain, reminding him of thousands of nightmares. He heard what sounded like flesh ripping, and tearing. Then it sounded as if flesh were growing and expanding.  
  
"Violet" said Gabriel with fear in his voice.  
  
He looked over at Violet, who did nothing, but look up at him with an angry stare.  
  
"Well" he continued, "I think something is down there"  
  
THUD! THUD! THUD! Gabriel leapt back in fear. Some thing was trying to crawl back up. Violet stood up. It was as if she was struck with a jolt of reality.   
  
"Come on Bobby lets go" she called to Bobby as he stood in the corner of the room, but he just stood there.   
  
She knew she was running out of time so she had to think fast. She quickly grabbed his gun. Now there was only one thing she wanted to do before leaving. She pulled out the gun and pointed it towards Gabriel's small head, but then she shook her head and put it back into her pocket.  
  
"Murderer" she said pointing to Gabriel "Follow me. We have to get out of here"  
  
"What about Bobby?" asked Gabriel.  
  
"He won't move. We don't have time to save him, but feel free to try to get him"  
  
Understanding, Gabriel followed. As they left, they could hear Bobby mutter, "We are all going to die"  
  
As they ran down the hall towards the entrance, Gabriel managed to say, "Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
"Because then I would be just like you" She said with a grin "Besides you might be better off rotting in jail or will probably die before we leave anyway"  
  
Gabriel just looked at her stunned and dared not say another word.  
  
THUD! THUD! THUD! The creature-what ever it was-had reached the top of the shaft. Violet and Gabriel ran faster. They knew not to look back.   
  
"AHH!" Bobby's screams pierced the air like a knife.  
  
Violet could hear from behind her, the sound of flesh ripping and bones breaking. It was the sound of death it's self.   
  
THUMP! Gabriel had fallen, grabbing her leg and sending her crashing down with him. On the floor, she was able to get a good look at her enemy…   
  
"Jewel" Violet half whispered in shock.   
  
She took a last look at her friend. Jewel had a mutated body, with sharp claws, half a face and her muscles and organs showing. Jewel was hunched over, and her head was twice the size, making her jaw as big as big as a shark. Jewel bent her head down with her jaw wide open and bit off the head of screaming Gabriel. Blood squirted out from his neck spilling over Violet and onto the floor.   
  
Violet pulled out her gun and quickly whispered the word "Sorry"   
  
She began to shoot Jewel with the gun she had taken from Bobby. Jewel thrashed, groaned and screamed as she bled to death and finally fell over onto the floor in a pool of rotting blood.  
  
Episode 6: May the story end already!  
  
Violet's tears fell onto Jewels dead body. She was depressed and losing her will to live. She was beginning to believe Bobby was right, even though he had gone crazy at the wrong time. Even so she had made it this far so their was no reason not to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry," she kept repeating in the silence of the cold room. She was all alone now. That was something she had been afraid of since she was lost in a carnival at the age of five. Forced to wander around alone among the freakish clowns…   
  
"Hello?" came a voice from her pocket so low she could barely hear it.  
  
"Hello?" it repeated. It was the walkie-talkie that she was given at the start of the mission. She had some how come back into range or one of the walkie-talkie's had been fixed. Either way it had been along time since they had been able to communicate with any one outside the building. It gave her a sense of comfort to hear some one's voice.  
  
"Hello?" said Violet with a shaky voice.  
  
"Violet?" the officer asked, "who else is with you?"  
  
"No one" said Violet sadly.  
  
Their was a brief pause, but then suddenly the officer said, "listen are you near the front door yet?"  
  
"It's nearby" Violet answered, "I'm on the top floor"  
  
"Good" said the officer "The back up officer's were sent to open up the front doors, but we knew of the dangers inside so you have a limited amount of time until the door shuts again. We have also placed a bomb inside so-"  
  
"How long do I have to get out?" Violet demanded.  
  
"Five minutes" said the officer.  
  
"Great" muttered Violet under her breath "It's my lucky day"  
  
Violet ran down the hallway as fast as her legs could go. She of course had no clue where the exit was, but she followed her instinct.  
  
Then she saw it.  
  
"THUD THUD" came a loud noise behind her. She turned around only to see the most horrific figure she has ever seen. The creature was too hard to describe. The brain exposed, skin falling onto the floor with each step. Coagulated blood and skin trailed from down the hall, leading to the elevator shaft. The creature had more gross features, but Violet did not have enough time to worry much about that. She had only one minute left to get out or she was not going to live to see the out side world once more.  
  
"Crap"  
  
As she ran, she began to frantically, shoot the massive creature. The creature shrieked and groaned, but overall was not affected.  
  
"Click! Click!" She ran out of bullets. Only her legs could save her now.   
  
The opened door began to come into view. Lighted shone into the dark, cold building. Then she could see it. The door was closing. The monster was right behind her and the door was about to leave her encased inside forever. She was still a few yards away, but she was already getting the last glimpses of the police officers awaiting on the other side cheering her on as their hearts beated fast. They were given no command to help her and they wanted much more to run.   
  
Violets life began to flash before her eyes as she heard the officers counted down. "3, 2, 1..."  
  
…Then the door closed…  
  
THE END  
  
Well that is the end. Well what happened next? Well the door closed on her as she was eaten and blown up all at once. The explosion opened a hole in the building to let all the zombies free to eat everyone! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That's right! Everyone in the world dies! What did you expect? A happy ending? 


End file.
